


5 Seconds Of Summer One Shots and imagines

by catrionaHemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrionaHemmings/pseuds/catrionaHemmings
Summary: A book dedicated to 5 Seconds Of Summer that will be full of imagines and one shots about the boys!!!I take requests no matter how strange or crazy you think they are so ask away





	1. Calum Hood X Reader // Drunken calls

Calum Hood X Reader // Drunken calls  
You were at the club “The Nice Guy” getting drunk out of your mind with your best friend Aimee. You had both just finished your exams and decided to party with some friends. After a while you needed to go to the bathroom.  
“Aimee I’m going to the bathroom,” you slurred out.  
Aimee being the sensible woman she is, replied with “Alright, don’t be long. It’s half two we’ll be going soon because it’s getting late.” Aimee hadn’t had one drink all night because she had to call a taxi to take us home and look out for you. You wandered to the bathroom and when you got there, were greeted by a queue of at least nine people. While you were waiting you decided to look through your contacts list. As you were scrolling through them you came across your ex-boyfriend Calum’s number. Since you weren’t completely sober you dialled the number and waited for an answer.  
“Hello” a raspy gruff voice finally said.  
“Hi Calum. Hoooow arrre youuu?” you slurred out.  
Instead of getting an answer to your question you got, “(Y/N) where the fuck are you? I’m coming to get you,” in quite a demanding tone from Calum.  
“Emm why don’t you have a guess and come find me sweet checks.” With that you hung up the phone. You didn’t take orders from anyone especially not your hot ex-boyfriend who you most definitely don’t want to get back together with called Calum.  
*Calum’s P.O.V*  
After (Y/N) hung up on me I got dressed, got my car keys and headed to “The Nice Guy.” I guessed (Y/N) would be there as it was the only place she went to that was close to her house. I parked the car outside and walked in, trying to avoid the paparazzi. As soon as I got in I spotted her friend, Aimee, and walked over to her.  
“Hey Aimee,” I shouted over the music “(Y/N) just called me. Do you know where she is?”  
“Wait, what did that crazy ass bitch do? I told her not to do anything stupid. Come on I know where she is and you better behave yourself mister.”  
I rolled my eyes at Aimee. She was always like that. I followed her through the club till we reached the bathrooms were (Y/N) was in a queue with at least four people in front of her. Aimee walked over to her, dragged her out of the queue and told her we were going home. (Y/N) whined for a bit. I chuckled lightly as I remember how irresponsible (Y/N) became when she was drunk. God, I miss her. I wish she was mine again. The only reason we broke up was because I was going on tour again and (Y/N) couldn’t join me because she had collage so we went our separate ways. Maybe I should get her to go on a date with me when she sobers up or even just call her. It’s not as if I don’t have her number.  
We walked out to my car while holding (Y/N) up steady on her feet ad she had a bit too much to drink that night. We buckled her in and got into the front seats. I started the engine and we drove off.  
*(Y/N)’s P.O.V.*  
I was quietly singing along to the radio while Aimee ad Calum talked up front. I gazed out the window at all the sights in LA. As you drove by certain places, you remembered how you and Calum used to hang out and get wasted at them. You remember the last time you kissed each other, how passionate it felt and how sweet it tasted. They said you were doing fine when he left. That’s what it looked like to everyone but really you were dying on the inside without him. He was your other half.  
That’s when I burst into tears realising how upset I was without Calum. You know, they say drunken words are sober thoughts and right now I could tell that drunken thoughts were sober thoughts that I didn’t want to face.  
“Calum I’m so sorry,” I choked out.  
*3rd person p.o.v.*  
“What do you mean (Y/N), what are you sorry for?” he replied, confused, while pulling over.  
“Oh god this can’t be good. Why do I have to be here while this happens,” You hear Aimee quietly mumble to herself.  
“It’s my fault we broke up. I thought that while you were on tour it would be hard for us to help each other through hard times, but when really the hard times came after it. Seeing pictures everyday of you, I think broke me more than anything. And-,” You went to continue but you broke out into loud body shaking sobs and put your head in your hands. You heard the car door beside you open and someone slide in beside you.  
“(Y/N), baby girl, it wasn’t your fault. If it was anyone’s fault babe, it was mine for letting people tell me that it was impossible to keep a girlfriend while on tour. For god’s sake Brendan Urie has a wife and he tours the world! I shouldn’t have let anyone interfere with our love for each other and I promise if you let me take you back I’ll never let you go because (Y/N) I think you are my soulmate.” Calum was full on crying by the end of this and you knew he meant every word he said.  
“I love you Calum, I never stopped. Only God knows why. I don’t think I could go that long ever again without you by my side.” By now you were starting to sober up and knew what every word coming out of your mouth meant and that every word you said was something that came from your heart. You hoped that Calum was ready to take you back but by the sound of his words he was. While you and Calum were talking Aimee had slipped out of the car and hailed a cab and got in but not before giving you the thumbs. You smiled and looked back at Calum.  
“God (Y/N) I love you so much too. I’m never going to let you out of my sight ever again.” Calum looked into your eyes and started to lean in as if to ask permission to kiss you. In response you leaned in as well giving him the permission he needed. The kiss was slow and loving as it was reflecting your feelings towards each other. Calum still tasted the same; like strawberry and mint ice cream.  
When you pulled apart you turned to Calum and said, “You still taste of strawberry and mint ice cream.” Calum responded by laughing at your reply to the kiss.  
“Still the same old (Y/N) I see. Even after six months.” You blushed dark red at the remark and turn away. “Hey it’s nothing to be embarrassed about because it’s the part of you that I first fell in love with all that time ago.” Calum said to make you feel better.  
“Thanks Cal. I remember falling in love with the smell of your shirts when you first let me wear them. It wasn’t that long in to the relationship only a month or two.”  
“You know what I have a question to ask you,” Calum said smugly as if he already knew the answer to the question.  
“And what may that be Mr Hood,” you replied acting along.  
“The question is; Will you Miss(Y/L/N) do the pleasurable honour of becoming my beautiful and stunning girlfriend once again because I miss you so much and need you back?” Calum asked while giving you his famous puppy dog eyes.  
“Of course I will because I don’t think I could spend another day without you by my side, Calum.”  
“Good because I couldn’t either.”  
“Want to go get food from anywhere that is open because I don’t know about you but I’m starving?” you ask him politely.  
“Yeah let’s go to McDonalds and get happy meals because I’m really happy now because of you.” Calum replied. See you already have him wrapped around your little finger.


	2. Your sick 4/4

You’re Sick 4/4 IMAGINE  
Michael  
You would be bundled up inside blankets coughing and sneezing like there was no tomorrow when Michael would come home from the studio. As soon as he’d step through the door he would start asking questions like “do you want chicken soup mom taught me how to make that” or “do you want tea or hot chocolate. Hot chocolate makes everything better.” You would kindly deny all his offers and eventually he would just cuddle with you and tell you about his day

Luke  
Luke would take the day off to look after you. He would hold your hair back when you were throwing up, make sure that you were always warm enough and would buy movies from the store for you and him to watch together, like finding nemo and mean girls. He would tell you stories from when they toured with one direction and life living with the boys in one house. At the end of the day he would climb into bed with you, put his arm around your waist and cuddle you till you fell asleep.

Calum  
You and Calum would be sick together so you would have to make the soup for you to eat and Calum would make the tea and coffee for you both. You would sit on the sofa cuddled together under heaps of blankets while talking about the times when your noses weren’t blocked and your voices didn’t sound like dying frogs. You would listen to old songs and tell each other memories from your child hood. Then sleep till the next morning in each other’s arms

Ashton  
Just to make you feel better Ashton would either buy a cake of make one himself while you are coped up in your bedroom with a thumping headache and sore throat. If you couldn’t sleep Ashton would sing you a lullaby till you did. He would make soup or scrambled eggs for you when you were hungry and while he was cooking you would here every once in a while “Bam straight in the pan” and end up giggling. At the end of the day Ashton would hold you till you fall asleep saying sweet nothings in your ear.


	3. International School Bad Boy-- Luke Hemmings

International School Bad Boy

Your P.O.V.

I woke up to another beautiful sunny ... what am I talking about I live in Ireland for God's sake it's always raining. Anyway I'm in a particularly good mood; let's hope no one ruins it for me. I got dressed for school which luckily for me doesn't have a uniform. My outfit was a Greenday shirt, black ripped skinny jeans and my black combat boots. I did my makeup; foundation, winged eyeliner, Smokey eye and dark red lipstick and went to get breakfast. After breakfast I walked to school since it wasn't that far there was no bus for my area, with my leather jacket and umbrella, praying that nobody would piss me off today.

*Time skip to break*

By the time my first 3 classes were over I was right and truly pissed off with everyone. They were all talking about the massive house party Luke Hemmings threw on Friday night. I didn't attend as I have a special hatred for the host of the party. You see Luke is the resident bad boy and I'm the resident bad girl. Everyone thinks that we should get along but how could anyone get along with that arrogant asshole. Speaking of him, here he comes now; I hope he doesn't say anything to me. No of course he'll say something.

"Hey (y/n)" He shouts. "Why weren't you at my party Friday night?"

"Didn't feel like it, Hemmings. I didn't want to associate myself with an idiot like you." I snapped back. Yes, even though I was a bad girl I was smart and achieved good grades in most subjects apart from English and History.

"Really, (y/n)? I thought it was because you were afraid that you would prove how much of a prude you were."

That's when I lost it. I turned around and pinned Luke against the locker and hit him square in the jaw. The surprise on everyone's face made me feel pride and the glare Luke gave me until the principal showed up and told us to both get to his office now.

Once we were seated he began speaking.

“Miss (y/l/n) and Mr Hemmings I don’t know and don’t care what was going on out there, but I do know that you both need to start getting along. Now Miss (y/l/n) as you know your failing history and Luke here is top of the class. So he is going to tutor you. In return you will tutor him in Maths. Every Monday and Wednesday after school you will meet in the library. Monday will be for History and Wednesday for Maths. No buts. Good day and get out of my office.”

This is just great. I get to waste my Monday and Wednesday evenings with my Luke Hemmings my arch enemy. “Be on time Hemmings. I despise when people are late.” I can see him visibly swallow. Ha, the idiot is actually scared of me. Cool.

*Luke’s P.O.V*

I watch her walk off to her next class wondering why I had to be such a screw up. Even my parents were disappointed in me. Jack and Ben had both been model students. Teachers loved them with their straight A-stars. Then I came along. I’m always causing trouble. My grades were mostly c’s apart from maths and Physics which were D’s and History was an A. To top it all off the girl I liked hated me and to be honest scared the absolute shit out of me. The only thing I seem to be good at is fucking girls and screwing my life up. The only good thing that came out of today was I found out I get to hang out with (y/n) two days a week from now on. I can’t wait until after school.

*time skip too after school*

I was sitting in the library waiting for (y/n) to arrive. I was scared to be late, afraid of what she would do and still could do to me. She walked in looking quite annoyed but that wasn’t what angered me. What angered me was that her top lip was busted meaning someone hit her.

“Hey” she said quietly as she sat down beside me.

“What happened to you?” I had to know what happened to the girl I liked.

“Nothing happened, why?” she replied.

“(y/n) what happened?” I asked again with a bit of authority in my voice.

“Why do you care, Luke? It was probably your idea anyway to have a group ambush me.”

My vision went red with anger. “Who ambushed you?” She didn’t reply so I asked again. “Who ambushed you (y/n)?” This time she replied.

“Brendon Urie, Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump. But Patrick really just stood and watched.” She said timidly.

“I’m going to kill them.” I spat.

*Your P.O.V*

“Hwy would you do that if you hate me Luke?” I ask with so much confusion in my head.

“I like you, (y/n), I like you way too much for my own good. I know I am a real asshole at the best of times, and I can be really annoying but I really do like you. So please, can you forgive me for being an inconsiderate asshole? Please.” Luke’s eyes search my face for any expression change. I’m really overwhelmed right now. Do I forgive him or not? I think I will. It’s time for the school bad boy and bad girl to get along.

“Luke, I forgive you. But it will take a bit more time for me to warm up to you and become friends. I would really like to become friends but I’m just not ready yet. Why don’t we study for the upcoming history test that I need to pass then go kill the three that did this to me?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” He agreed.

*time skip to 2 months later*

Luke and I surprisingly got on pretty well. Our taste in music, clothes, TV shows, and many other things was extremely similar. In fact Luke has agreed to take me to a Greenday concert if I pass my history test which I get back today.

Classes dragged on and it was eventually time for history. Luke and I were now sitting beside each other in every class we had together which was everything except when I had art he had Spanish. Mrs Badger was walking around handing back the tests. When she got to me she smiled and said she was very pleased. I looked at Luke who smiled at me. I gulped and looked down and squealed when I saw that I had received an A-.

I turned to Luke and exclaimed excitedly, “OH my God. Thank you, I could kiss you”

He smirked at me and replied with “Well babe you are the school’s bad girl so why don’t you. I wouldn’t mind and I’m taking you to see Greenday anyway.” With that I couldn’t wait any longer. I kissed him with so much force we fell of our seats and I landed on top of him. He let out a groan while I giggled.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), will you do the honour of becoming my girlfriend”

I giggled lightly and replied happily with “We act like a couple anyway, so yes, Lucas Robert Hemmings. I will” All we could hear was the cheers of Luke’s friends as we kissed again.

“Don’t call me Lucas again by the way you know I hate it” he whispered in my ear after we pulled apart.

“We’ll see.” I whispered back. “So, Hemmings when do I get my greenday tickets?”

“(y/n)!” was the groan I got back


	4. Your Brother and sister 4/4

Ashton  
"Ashton will you make me Mac and Cheese please." You yelled at your brother  
"Go make it yourself. I’m not your slave.” He shouted back.  
“But Ashton, I’m tired and if I try to make it I might burn myself with tiredness so please.” You said to him as he walked into the room.  
“But (Y/N), you’re (Y/A), so you’re old enough to make it yourself now,” Ashton replied mocking you.  
“Fine but if I die from severe burns from making mac and cheese, it’s your fault,” You shout walking into the kitchen. You looked around the kitchen for a saucepan and mac and cheese. You were making that much noise that Ashton actually came in and took the sauce pan off you and started to make it himself.  
You smirked and started to walk away but not before saying “I always get my own way, Ashton.” The reply that came was a loud groan and hands slamming on the work top.

Luke  
“Calum, Calum, Calum. Guess what?” You shouted excitedly as you entered the house after school.  
“What (Y/N)?” Calum replied tiredly.  
“I got 100% on my maths end of year exam.” You rushed out. It was a miracle that Calum even understood you.  
That’s amazing (Y/N). I’m going to ring Luke and tell him the good news.” Calum replied with the same excitement you had in your voice. “He’s going to be so proud of you.” Calum picked up his phone and dialled Luke’s number. The wait for Luke to pick up felt agonisingly long but in reality it was only two seconds.  
“Hello?” Luke said.  
“Hey Luke. How are you?” Calum asked.  
“I’m good. Are you ringing for a reason because you don’t usually ring me at this time otherwise?” Luke asked.  
“Yeah we are actually(Y/N) wants you to know she got 100% in her maths exam.” Calum replied.  
“Put her on I want to talk to her.” Luke replied excitedly. Calum passed the phone to you.  
“Hey Lukey” you said.  
“I’m so proud of you (Y/N). I’m sorry I’m stuck in the studio all day but when I come home I promise we’ll go out for dinner or go to the cinema, whichever you want to do. If that’s alright with you.” Luke said.  
“That’s fine Luke I can’t wait. Love you big brother.” You replied.  
“Love you too little sister.”

Michael   
“Michael!” You screamed.  
“What (Y/N)!” he screamed back.  
“Have you seen my call of duty 4 anywhere? I want to play it.” You said walking into his room.  
“Noooo…” Michael said quietly so you knew he had it.  
“Where is it Michael? What have you done to my game? If there is so much as a scratch on it I will personally kill you and hide your body.”  
“I don’t know, I swear.” He replied still lying.  
“Dear brother, if you don’t tell me where it is, I will ring our dear mother and tell her who broke her favourite vase last month. Remember that Michael, hmm?” you threatened menacingly.  
“It’s in the game rack underneath my call of duty 3.” He screamed finally cracking under the pressure.  
“Thank you. You’re safe for another day.” With that you walked out leaving Michael trembling in fear.

Calum  
“Calum can I go shopping?” you asked your older brother.  
“Sure we can go shopping (Y/N). When do you want to go? I’m free all day.” Calum replied.  
“I said ‘I’, Calum not ‘we’ as in just I go shopping alone and not with you.”  
“And I said ‘we’ as in no you can’t go shopping alone I’ll go with you so when do you want to go.”  
As Calum was talking you came up with a plan to stop him from wanting to come along with you and began to pray and hope it would work. “But Calum I need to get girly things,” You whined. Calum nearly went white like he had seen a ghost.  
“What do you mean ‘girly things’?” he asked.  
“I man tampons, pads, bras, new make-up and some new high-heels and a few other things,” you said with a straight face.  
“Okay you can go on your own but don’t be too long, alright?” he replied.  
“Alright. I love you Calum.”  
“I love you too (Y/N)”.  
It seems like you have just scared your brother for life.


	5. We Meet Again -- Michael Clifford

You were in a bar drinking away your agony away as your boyfriend now ex of 2 years had just broken up with you. You really thought he was going to be the one but apparently not according to fate. As you were on you 4th vodka a man no more than 20 walked up to you. He had blue hair, green eyes and was wearing a denim jacket over a white tee.

"Hey what's a pretty girl like you doing here alone" he asked. He seemed more sober than you were at the moment as you were on you 4th vodka after 5 Jack Daniels and 3 Gin and Tonics.

You began to speak and your words were slightly slurred, "hello too you too I'm (y/n)." To be honest, you couldn't even understand everything you were saying so it was a miracle he understood you. He sat beside you and ordered a bottle of vodka and a shot glass for himself before turning back to you.

"I'm Michael you seem pretty drunk mind if I join you?" You nodded your head at his suggestion as the dirty thoughts stated to run through your mind of what you and this stranger could do. You watched as he pushed the shot glass away opened the bottle and started drinking from it. When he finished you could tell that the alcohol was already having an effect on him as he ordered 2 bottles. His words sounded like yours and when the drinks came he handed you a bottle and said to follow him. He called a taxi and gave the driver the address. After he started leaving a trial of kisses up your neck from your collarbone to your jaw. He started nipping and sucking until he found your sweet spot. Just as he found your sweet spot the taxi pulled up at an apartment block. Michael opened the door and climbed out helping you. You both stumbled into the elevator where Michael pushed the button for the penthouse. As soon as the doors closed Michael had you pinned up against the side of the elevator his lips connecting with yours filled with passion and lust. The lift suddenly stopped on the floor of the penthouse. Michael led you out of the elevator and towards his room. Once you got to his room he started to take your dress off and started to...

You were knocked out of your memories of what happened that night one year ago today. You and Michael had talked to each other for a week after it. Ever since then you couldn't get him out of your mind. You had bumped into someone and started apologizing immediately. You looked up and saw the eyes of the stranger. As soon as you saw him eyes you knew exactly who it was.

"Michael is it really you?" you questioned

"(y/n)? How are you?" Michael began

"I'm alright. How about you? "

"Living the high life. My band made it big in the last few years so I'm never in one place often enough to make any new friends but the ones I have are amazing"

"So how long you in New York for"

"2 weeks we're on break for a month so I decided to come sight-seeing here for a bit. I'm staying in a hotel nearby if you want to come over"

Without thinking you blurted out "why don't you come stay with me for the rest of your stay here. I've got a spare room in my place."

Michael took a minute to think about your proposal and finally decided what he was going to do. "I'll only accept if your completely sure you want me to come stay with you. i don't want to invade your privacy or anything."

"Michael it's okay I actually want to get to know you better. I can't seem to get you out of my mind since that night last year. There's just something abut you, Michael, i just don't know what."

"So it's not just me" he whispers so quietly you barely hear him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Can we get my stuff at the hotel an i'll explain when we get back to your place?"

"Sure lead the way"

Michael starts walking in the direction of the hotel he is staying in and you follow. You both started talking about what had happened over the last year. You got to the hotel fine and Michael had checked out and you were now walking back to your place. You took out you keys and unlocked the door. You stepped in Michael following close behind.

"So you can't forget about that night last year either" you questioned him but said it more like a statement.

"Yeah there is just something about you and to be honest with myself and you i think i fell in love with you when i saw you in that bar all alone." he replied. You gasped. In love with you. The more you thought about it the more sense it made that you were in love with him as well.

"I think I love you too. Wait, no I know i love you. God dammit Michael Clifford I'm in love with you"

"Really your in love with me"

"Yes Michael I'm in love with you" you screamed so loud you were sure the the whole city heard you.

"Well in that case will you(y/n) be my girlfriend" 

"Oh my god yes of course" and with that he picked you up spun you around and give you a kiss so filled with passion that you would never forget it.


	6. Your in Hospital 4/4

Luke

Luke finds out which hospital you are in. He then goes and buys flowers, a card and chocolates. He walks into your room and you gasp in shock as you are a massive fan of 5 Seconds Of Summer. Luke and you talk for ages. It turns out you both have a lot in common. He then asks for your phone so he can put his number in your phone and your phone number in his. Before he leaves he give you a hug saying "I'll text you when I get home". About 20 minutes later you get a text saying "Hey (y/n) when do you get out of hospital! I want to take you out for coffee. Stay safe. Luke xox."

Micheal

Micheal saw the whole scene unfold and was the one who called the ambulance. Luckily for you, the car only ran one of your legs and you were sure it was broken. He sat with you until the paramedics arrived, telling you jokes and talking about his band that you absolutely loved. He then asks you about your life and where you were from because you didn't have an Australian accent. You proceed to tell him that you were from (c/n) (A/N country name) and that your family moved to Australia when you were 15 because of your dad's job. The paramedics arrive and Micheal drives behind the ambulance so he can drive you home when you're done in the hospital. You had to go for an X-Ray to see if your leg was broken. Sadly, it was. Micheal helps you out to his car and you give him directions to your house. When you get there he helps you into your house, makes you something to eat and helps you up to your room. He then proceeded to give you his number and you give him yours. He then says "If you need anything else just ring or text me and I'll come straight here. I'll text you when I get home." With that he give you a kiss on the check, said goodbye and left. About half an hour later you got a text saying "Hey I'm picking you you up tomorrow and we are going to the cinema. You can call it a date if you want to. Mikey❤". You replied straight away saying "Sure I'll see you tomorrow. It's a date xox"

Calum

Seeing as Calum was your best friend and that you had no family living in Australia, you asked him to look after you till you got back on your feet. It was also another way for you to get out of the hospital. See, the doctors said that you could go home if there was someone to look after you for a week or so. Of course, you choose Calum to be your saviour and get you out of the horrid, confining and annoying place they called a hospital. At the moment you were at your house getting close for the following week. You were over the moon that Calum agreed to look after you because Calum had been on tour with his band for the last few months and only got back two or three weeks ago. You finally got everything you needed and Calum took you to his place. When you got to his house he sugested that you sit on the couch and eat ice cream, cake and sugar for the rest of the day and catch up on all the gossip in the morning. So, of course that's what you did. It was getting late and you were exhausted so Cal carried you to your room, despite your loud protests that you only needed to be looked after because you had bruised your ribs and sprained your ankle. You eventually gave in. When you got to the room Calum placed you carefully on the bed and said he had a confession to make.   
"What?" You asked him.  
"I love you, always have, always will but I only realize what the feeling were a few months ago. So, will you be my girlfriend?" He blurted out.  
With that ou turned round, half yelling yes and pulled Calum in for a passionate kiss.

Ashton

You had been crossing the road when the truck came out of nowhere and hit your side. Next thing you knew you were in a hospital waiting for a doctor to check you and see if you could go home. When the doctor told you that you had to stay over night just to make sure you were alright you were far beyond pissed. You decided to call your best friend Ashton and tell him that you were in the hospital. He proceeded to ask what hospital you were in. You told him the name and he said that he would be there in 15 minutes. An eternity later Ashton came in through the door with a bouquet of flowers and a massive card saying 'Get Well Soon'. Ashton quietly asked you what happened and you told him the story about the truck that came out of nowhere and why you had to stay the night. Ash said he would stay with you until you fell asleep and began to tell you about his day.  
When he thought you were asleep he said "I love you (y/n) always have and always will but I'll never have the courage to tell you. I wish I did though. Well good night I'll see you in the morning."  
But before he could go you hugged him saying "I love you too Ash please stay."  
Ashton's face was one of absolute shock the one of pure happiness. He turned around and said "Will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend."  
You in turn said "Yes Ash of course" and he kissed you with a kiss filled with so much love you thought your heart was about to explode.


	7. Good Goodbyes -- Ashton Irwin

You and Ashton were cuddled up in bed together before he left the next day, with the boys to go on tour. This would be there 4th world tour. You were sad that he was leaving but you knew it wouldn't be long till he would be back in the UK for that leg of the tour. You would be joining them then and for the Australian leg of the tour. You wouldn't see him for three months between the UK leg and the Australian leg as they would be in America. Ash had been showering you with gifts for the last few weeks; clothes; jewellery, you name it.

"I'm going to miss you so much for the next month." You suddenly say.

"I know babe and I'll miss you too but we can facetime every day and I'll text you loads and it will fly by. You won't realise that the month is up it will go by that quick" he replied with a sad tone lacing his voice.

"I know but I don't want you to leave," you were whining at this point. You wriggled about in his lap to face him, which resulted in a low, barely audible groan.

"Well baby girl how about I make this a night for you to remember me by for the next month." The tone of his voice had changed from a sad one to one that was husky with love and lust as a result of your movements earlier. He lifted you off of his lap and placed you on the bed. He crawled on top of you and took off his t-shirt. You gasped at how close your bodies were.

"Ash, please do something, anything," you whined out. You received a smack to your ass which made you jump slightly.

"That's not my name, baby girl, is it now?" He replied with while teasing you.

"No daddy, sorry, it won't happen again." You manage to say not wanting Ashton to punish you before he leaves.

Ashton placed his hand lovingly on your face and pulled you closer till your lips met his which led to one to and steamy make out session. Needless to say you could already tell this was going to be one hell of a night and a literal pain in the ass to walk tomorrow.

*Time skip*

You and Ashton both woke up early to get ready to go to the airport. Ash had woken up before to go make breakfast. When you woke up you could already feel the tenderness of your thighs and pelvic area. You looked around your bedside locker looking for painkillers but there was none on it or in its drawers. As you were looking Ashton walked in with a tray of waffles and fruit.

"Something wrong (Y/N)?" Ashton asked knowing right well what was wrong.

"I have no painkillers left. Will you get me some from the kitchen, please?" you replied.

"Can't you go yourself?" he asked holding back a giggle.

"I would but my legs are too sore." You mumbled.

"Sorry I didn't quite hear that." he giggled back at you.

"I would go myself but my legs are too sore to move, so can you go get me some please," You replied with a grumpy tone to your voice.

"I'm sorry babe, I'll go get them for you now," he said leaving the room. He came back with the painkillers and gave them to you while kissing your cheek.

"When are we leaving for the airport?" you ask.

"40 minutes so eat up and get ready or do you need help to get dressed?" He laughed leaving the room

"Shut up Ashton" you replied groaning with annoyance.

*Time skip*

You and Ashton were standing with the rest of the boys in the airport waiting for the gate to open.

"I love you so much (Y/N) you know that?" Ashton said out of nowhere.

"And I love you too" you replied lovingly while kissing him slowly.

"Someone in this band is whipped boys and I think we all know who I'm talking about"

"Oh shut up Michael we all know that you're whipped for Crystal." You laughed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever it's time to wrap it up we've been called. Time for you to say goodbye." Michael replied.

"Really, is it already time for you to go. I'm going to miss you guys all so much apart from you Michael I could do with a break from you."

"Good one (Y/N)," you heard crystal say from behind you, "Sorry I'm late traffic is mad out there."

Michael wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

"Guess who's whipped boys other than me" I heard Ashton laugh behind me. Michael just flipped him off.

"Well I suppose this is goodbye for a while" you say as you turn to Ashton

"Yeah it is, but at least it's a good goodbye and not a bad goodbye." He smiled sadly

"Yeah that's true," you sighed "well one month till I see you. I'll think of it as a bit like a run up to my birthday."

"I'll think of it as the run up to your birthday as well." He giggled " I love you," he said as he picked up his carry on.

"I love you too," you sighed sadly.

 

And just like that Ashton was on a flight to Japan and you were counting down the days till you would see each other again.


	8. You get matching piercings/tattoos 4/4

Luke

If you and Luke were to get a matching piercing, you would both get an industrial piercing with matching black bars. You wouldn't get any tattoos because Queen Liz would not agree and Luke would never want to disappoint his mother.

Michael

If you and Michael got matching piercings, you would both get Spectrum piercings with you having a silver ring with small gems on it and Michael would have a plain silver ring. If you were to get tattoos you would get a Q with a heart beside it on your right hand on the inside of middle finger while Michael would get a K with a heart beside it on his left hand on the inside of his middle finger.

Calum

You and Calum wouldn't get matching piercings because you would argue to much over which one to get. You would definitely get a couples tattoo with you having an arrow on your right forearm and Calum having a bow on his left forearm so whenever you were holding hands they would be side by side.

Ashton

 

If you and Ashton were to get matching piercings, you would both get double nose rings as they would be both of your piercings ever. You would both get gold rings in the piercings just to make sure you match to the extreme. If you were to get couple tattoos you get a crown on your right hand around the junction between your thumb and pointer finger with Ashton getting a crown on his left hand in the exact same place.


	9. Dinner Date - Imagine (4/4)

Luke

Luke would take you to a fancy restaurant but book the whole place just for you and him. He'd get your favourite food made specially and after dinner get you to dance with him even though you both have two left feet. After you leave the restaurant he'll take you to the middle of nowhere just to look at the stars and hold each others hands

Ashton

Ashton would find a real quiet spit in the woods, decorate it with fairy lights and lead you to it blindfolded. He would have a picnic basket with all you favourite snacks and drinks and a bottle of champagne. You would both just sit, eat food and talk about the most random of things. Instead of going back to the house, Ashton would produce a tent and sleeping bags so you can just stay in the woods over night with each other for company

Michael

Michael would tell you that you're going on a date and to dress casual but wouldn't tell you where. He'd arrange for Ashton to drive you to where ever the date was in a tux but make sure he wouldn't tell you where the date was. When you arrive you would look around and see Michael in front of the cinema smiling like a child. When you ask Michael why he's so happy he'll tell you that he booked the whole cinema for you's to watch what ever you wanted to. After this te night will be filled with laughter, tears, cuddles and food.

Calum

Calum would organise a full day of activities for you to do together. First you would go to a dog kennel and play with the puppies and dogs. Then you would go to see a comedy together. The that evening you would go for a walk on the beach and have dinner down beside the sea with Luke and Michael as you waiters and Ashton cooking while saying "Bam straight in the pan"


End file.
